De lo que pasó antes y después
by Nazt
Summary: Han pasado 13 años desde el final de la cuarta guerra ninja, los hijos de la generación de Naruto están a punto de hacer el examen chunnin y Shizune encuentra una caja sospecho con el nombre Tsunade inscrito. La pareja principal de este Fic es Tsunade y Jiraiya, pero habrá de todo un poco.
1. Shizune

Shizune

Habían pasado 13 años desde la guerra.

Naruto estaba en su despacho, aquel día tenía tanto papeleo que prefería ser cualquiera menos el Hokage, pero allí estaba. Cansado. Hacía demasiado tiempo que nada le llenaba en aquel trabajo, si bien ser kage tenía sus ventajas, a veces envidiaba a Sasuke, él, por lo menos, viajaba, vivía aventuras y recorría el mundo, aunque fuese bajo sus órdenes.

La puerta sonó y él lanzó un bufido al aire que bien podía entenderse como una autorización para entrar. Shizune apareció.

-Hoy no tenía ninguna reunión contigo ¿Qué pasa?

-Dijiste que te avisara si sabía algo de Tsunade, no se donde está pero… - Él se limitó a poner cara de incomprensión – he encontrado estó en la mansión de la familia Senju – completó mientras sacaba una caja y la dejaba en el escritorio del Hokage.

La caja era de metal, el paso de los años era obvio, estaba llena de óxido, tenía una inscripción en lo que podría distinguirse como tapa, ya que en realidad no tenía apertura: "Recuerdos de Tsunade"

-¿Qué se supone que es?

-Pues he preguntado y me han dicho que es una caja de recuerdos, las usaban en los tiempos de Hashirama-sama para quitarles ciertos recuerdos a los shinobis y enviarles a misiones sin riesgo de que los interrogasen si los llegaban a atrapar.

Y de pronto ya no estaba cansado y el papeleo le daba igual, solo quería finiquitarlo para averiguar porque aquella cajita tenia el nombre de Tsunade.

-¿Por qué me la has dado a mi?

-Me dijiste que te avisara si sabia algo de Tsunade

-Ya, pero tu ya sabes algo de Tsunade, sabes donde está desde que se fue, siempre lo has sabido, por eso se que está a salvo, y por eso no he enviado a nadie a por ella, así que dime ¿porqué no se lo das a ella?

-Naruto….- hizo una pausa mientras recorría aquel despacho, la caja y al propio Naruto con sumirada- son recuerdos robados… ella… no se…

-No sabes si quieres devolverselos

-Tiene 70 años, puede que no los aparente, pero los tiene, y no han sido tranquilos precisamente, y está sola, desde Jiraiya… ya no tiene a nadie de su tiempo – Se miraron a los ojos – si alguien puede abrir esa caja y descubrir si merece la pena enseñarle lo que hay dentro eres tu.

-Bien - dijo él dejando la caja a un lado y volviendo al papeleo – lo haré

Shizune entendió que su audiencia con el líder de la villa había acabado y se dirigió a la puerta

-Si lo consigues…

-Te los enseñaré, te lo prometo


	2. Orochimaru

**Orochimaru**

La luz del sol atravesaba las cortinas de una cabaña a las afueras de una villa en el País de los Ríos. Sasuke se despertó, abrió los ojos y visualizó una ventana. Se dio la vuelta. Había una mujer desnuda que le daba la espalda, comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con su dedo índice.

\- ¿Así despiertas a todas? - preguntó ella divertida, mientras se daba la vuelta

-Estás preciosa por la mañana

\- ¿solo por la mañana? –se rió y lo besó, él también reía.

La mujer se puso encima del uchiha, pero este la frenó – hoy vuelvo a Konoha

Se dejó caer sobre la cama –creía que te quedarías más tiempo

-no puedo, el Hokage me ha llamado

\- ¿crees que lo sabe? – el la miraba con incomprensión - ¿crees que sabe que le pones los cuernos a tu mujer?

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse – No lo creo, por mucho que haya madurado sigue siendo Naruto, es ella la que me preocupa

\- ¿crees que ella lo sabe?

-Sé que lo sabe, probablemente solo esté esperando a que Sadara se haga Chunnin para dejarme

\- ¿y porque no la dejas ya?

\- tengo mis motivos – observó que la chica sonreía – … yo… no pude darle a Sakura lo que quería, y no podré dártelo a ti.

\- ¿me estás dejando? Porque para eso tendríamos que haber estado juntos primero y que yo sepa tú estás casado y a mí me pagas por noche

Él sonrió - Gracias por la semana

-No hay de qué

Comenzó a caminar, como no estuviese en dos días en Konoha Naruto lo iba a matar, le daba pereza solo de pensarlo. Tenía ganas de ver a Sadara pero ninguna de ver a Sakura, la última vez había sido demasiado incómodo y odiaba aquellas situaciones, no sabía cómo decirle a la mujer con la que llevaba casado 13 años que no la quería, que nunca lo había hecho. Se había dado cuenta de que no quería una familia cuando ya tenía una. La caminata hasta la frontera era larga así que se abstrajo en todos aquellos pensamientos, deseando que Sakura estuviese de misión.

Entonces escuchó un trueno, y luego otro, pensó en mirar al cielo para comprobar el tiempo pero entonces sintió una oleada de chakra inmensa, no lograba identificarlo así que se dirigió al foco. Había muy pocas personas en el mundo con la capacidad de lanzar tanto chakra de golpe, tenía que investigarlo.

Cuando llegó al foco se encontró con Orochimaru sujetando a una mujer de unos 20 años en sus brazos, a su alrededor debería haber bosque, pero lo cierto es que no quedaba ni rastro de el en 100 metros a la redonda, el rayo había sido bastante potente.

\- ¡Suéltala!

Orochimaru lo vio - no es lo que crees- dijo dejando a la chica en el suelo – llévasela a Naruto dile que va de mi parte.

-Ni se te ocurra desaparecer! ¿Quién es?

-No tengo ni idea

Sasuke corrió hacia el viejo Sannin y lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa - ¿Quién coño es?

-No lo sé, los de la villa de la arena la tenían en una de sus bases, momificada, yo solo la he devuelto a la vida,

\- ¿con un trueno?

-Que el trueno sea poco eficaz contra la tierra no quiere decir que no pueda romper un jutsu de ella. Sasuke, esta chuca es de la villa de la Hoja, y no solo eso, es del clan Senju. Fue momificada hace 33 años con un jutsu que supuestamente no sabe, ni sabía utilizar nadie en todo el país del viento, los de Suna ocultan algo y me gustaría saber que es tanto como le debería gustar al Hokage.

-Konoha y Suna tienen buenas relaciones diplomáticas, una momia de hace 33 años no va a cambiar eso, por muy Senju que sea.

-Puede que la momia tenga 33 años Sasuke, pero las instalaciones de donde la cogí, no muy lejos de aquí, por cierto, estaban nuevas con el símbolo del país del aire, y sin embargo demasiado lejos de sus fronteras.

-Insinúas…

-Lo que yo insinúe da igual, aquí está pasando algo y Konoha debería saber que es.


	3. Mito

Mito

-Hora de la muerte: catorce cero tres

Sakura salió del quirófano, no había sido un buen día, solo quería llegar a casa tomarse una copa de sake y dormir. Había perdido a 3 pacientes aquel día por culpa de un accidente en la construcción de un monumento en una villa cercana. No le gustaba como los señores del fuego trataban a sus ciudadanos.

Estaba saliendo del Hospital, el aire exterior ya había entrado en sus pulmones, que bien sentaba. Cerró los ojos para volver a sentir aquella sensación de frescor.

\- ¡Sakura!

Se dio la vuelta - ¿Qué ocurre Shizune?

\- ¿no lo sabes? Sasuke ha llegado con una chica que lleva momificada 33 años

Se le había olvidado por completo, aquel día llegaba Sasuke.

\- Shizune he tenido un día malísimo y solo quiero dormir un rato, dile a Sasuke que le espero en casa

\- ¿No quieres echarle un ojo a la momia? – preguntó sonriente

\- Es una momia creo poder echárselo mañana, además prefiero que mis pacientes estén vivos

-Oh! Es que está momia habla, la ha despertado Orochimaru

¿Qué? Era demasiada información para su cerebro a llevando tanto tiempo despierto, había tenido un turno de 48 horas, ni siquiera sabía que decir, por suerte Shizune se lo puso fácil.

-Ven, te la enseñaré – dijo mientras la cogía por el brazo.

Se alejaban del aire, cuanto lo echaba de menos.

Giró el pomo de la puerta, y entró, allí estaba, en el centro de la habitación, sentada en una cama de Hospital, una autentica momia viviente, era una chica de unos 20 años, tenía el pelo completamente blanco y los ojos negros, no había muchos Senju con esas características y menos provenientes de la familia principal. Pero ella llevaba un tatuaje en con el símbolo familiar en la nuca, sí que lo era, aquellos tatuajes eran muy difíciles de hacer sin el sello familiar. Era alta, y delgada parecía estar en forma.

Tras examinarla todo parecía estar en orden, parecía una chica de 20 años totalmente sana. No obstante, tenía que saber quién era, así que tomó un par de muestras de pelo y sangre.

-Parece que estás perfectamente ¿sabes cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Mito, Mito Senju

\- ¿Sabes lo que te ha pasado?

-Si

\- ¿Quién es tu familia?

-El clan Senju

-Sí, pero, me refiero a tus padres

-Nunca los conocí.

\- ¿Y eso?

-Tobirama-sama me dijo que murieron en la guerra, y que Konoha no era un lugar seguro para mí, me crie con una familia de pescadores en el país del agua y a los 13 años Tobirama-sama trajo a Akaido, fue mi maestro hasta la gran guerra. Recuerdo que cuando supe de su muerte quise ir a Konoha, pero se ve que me quedé por el camino.

Sakura la observaba mientras contaba su historia, llevaba demasiadas horas despierta así que decidió dejar todo lo relativo a aquella chica para el día siguiente.

\- ¿Y bien? – Le preguntó el séptimo cuando salió de la habitación

Naruto y Sasuke estaban esperando en el pasillo, ambos tenían curiosidad por la chica. Ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlos. Claro que ellos tampoco perdieron el tiempo con formalidades.

-Está perfecta, a nivel salud por lo menos.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio

-Pareces cansada, vete a casa, duerme, mañana hablaremos de esto con tranquilidad, de momento le diré a Shizune que cuide de ella.

Sakura asintió y desapareció en la penumbra del pasillo del hospital.

\- ¿No vas con ella?

\- No creo que me quiera en casa

\- ¿tan grave es?

\- Debe de ser fácil cuando tu mujer está tan ciega que no ve lo que haces por las noches

Naruto sonrió - ¿eso crees? ¿Qué engaño a Hina?

-Lo has dicho tú, no yo

Ambos estaban cansados, no como Sakura, estaban cansados de todo, hacía tiempo que lo estaban, amuermados, sin nada que les hiciese mejorar, avanzar. Sin retos. Se hacían viejos.

Salieron del Hospital compraron un par de botellas de sake y se fueron a lo alto de las cabezas de los Hokages, tenían la mejor vista de la villa a sus pies.

\- ¿Te la tiras? – preguntó Sasuke

\- ¿A quién?

\- A mi mujer- respondió seco, grave, dolorido, no le hacía gracia tener que preguntarle a su mejor amigo, muy probablemente el único que había tenido, aquello

Naruto, por su parte, observó el lenguaje corporal de su compañero, parecía tan agotado como lo estaba él.

\- ¿Importa? - desvió la mirada al horizonte

\- No lo sé … creo que si

-Si

Sasuke no desvió la mirada, como su amigo, seguía mirando al horizonte. Entonces sus pensamientos lo llevaron a su época gennin, cuando los tres eran unos críos, jugando a ser ninjas.

Sonrió

-Siempre te gustó- le miró, ambos se encontraron con la mirada,

\- Si

\- ¿Cuándo lo supiste? – Pero Naruto volvió a dirigir su mirada lejos de la del Uchiha, pero este no se dio por vencido - ¿Cuándo supiste que habías cometido un error casándote con Hinata?

\- Cuando nació Himawari, ahí lo acepté, pero lo supe cuando se quedó embarazada de Boruto. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo supiste que habías cometido un error al casarte con Sakura?

-El día que nació Sadara

Ambos resoplaron, pero fue Naruto quien sentenció la conversación

\- Los hijos lo cambian todo ¿eh?


	4. Kakashi

Kakashi

Tsunade se despertó, tenía sueño, no le apetecía demasiado levantarse de aquella cómoda cama a las afueras de Kumogakure, hacía tiempo que se había refugiado en el país del Rayo. Estar en Konoha no le traía demasiados buenos recuerdos, y no era a la única.

Se dio la vuelta y estiró el brazo, pero la cama estaba vacía, se preguntó dónde estaría, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la ducha estaba abierta. Y pasados un par de minutos, que la quinta Hokage aprovechó para remolonear en la cama, la ducha paró, y la puerta del baño se abrió

\- Por fin te despiertas- dijo el cuarto Raikage saliendo del baño y vistiéndose

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- las dos de la tarde

-Siempre tan puntual – se burló ella incorporándose y vistiéndose después

Ambos rieron

-Hoy llega Kakashi – le recordó A (na: si, es el nombre del cuarto Raikage)

-Sí, lo se

Los dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al centro de la villa, primero comieron en un puesto callejero, y se dirigieron al despacho del Godaime Raikage.

Cuando los antiguos kages llegaron al despacho Kakashi ya estaba allí. Todos tenían cara de funeral.

\- ¿Y bien? -Pregunto el cuarto

Kakashi prácticamente le analizó de arriba abajo. Había oído rumores de que la quinta Hokage de Konoha pasaba mucho tiempo en la villa, incluso que pasaba mucho tiempo con el viejo Raikage, pero de oírlo a verlo había un paso.

-algo está pasando en las aldeas pequeñas, creo que reciben ayuda armamentística del país de viento – se apresuró a explicar el sexto Hokage

\- ¿Insinúas que las villas pequeñas están planeando una guerra? – pregunto A

\- insinúo que se están preparando para una – sentenció Kakashi

-No podemos permitirlo – a Darui, el quinto Raikage, no le hacía ninguna gracia participar en una guerra, bueno, en realidad a ninguno de los presentes les agradaba aquella idea, todos habían vivido más de una guerra, y revivir aquella experiencia no era algo que les atrajera.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Tsunade

-Averiguar por qué se están armando e intentar disuadirlos mediante la diplomacia, tenemos que extender nuestra red de espías en los países de la escarcha, del agua, del sonido y de las agujas. Konoha se encargará de los países de la hierba, la lluvia y los ríos, que son los más conflictivos, y convenceremos a la Tsuchikage para que vigile a los países menores del este sin que le diga nada al Kazekage – Explicó el líder de aquella aldea

\- ¿Crees que Naruto no le dirá nada a Gaara? – Cuestionó Tsunade

-Sé que Naruto aprecia mucho al Kazekage, al igual que yo, pero por ahora la información que tengo apunta a que es Suna la que está ayudando a que estos países generen ejércitos, así que hasta que no averigüemos lo que está pasando sé que el Hokage hará lo correcto

-Bien

-Tsunade, había pensado volver a Konoha para comunicárselo a Naruto, pero me gustaría seguir una pista en el país del sonido antes de que se enfríe. ¿Podrías ir tú para entregarle el mensaje? – Pidió Kakashi

A Tsunade no atraía la idea de volver, aunque tampoco le aterraba tanto como para decir que no tratándose de lo que estaba ocurriendo. – Claro, iré


	5. Ino

Ino

Sasuke observaba a su compañero, era muy tarde, y seguían subidos a aquella montaña.

\- ¿Qué has averiguado?

\- ¿Hablas de la misión? – a lo que Naruto se limitó a asentir- No demasiado, aunque hay cierta movilidad de material de combate. No estoy seguro, pero creo que alguien se está preparando para una batalla a gran escala. He oído que en el país del sonido se están preparando para algo.

\- ¿Contra nosotros o entre ellos?

-No lo se

-No has sacado mucho esta vez ¿Qué has estado haciendo? -preguntó divertido

-pagar por sexo y beber

-No puedo tener a un espía que no cumple con su trabajo Sasuke, no puedo permitirme estar mal informado.

-Lo sé, no volverá a pasar.

-Si quieres un descanso, solo tienes que pedirlo

\- ¿Y hacer qué? ¿hablar con Sakura? … Creo que paso

Al otro lado de la villa, Sakura se despertaba de una merecida siesta, caminó por toda la casa, en busca de Sasuke, pero como sospechaba él ni se había molestado en ir a casa a dormir. Ya eran las dos de la mañana, no iba a hacerlo.

Ya no tenía sueño, y tampoco le apetecía quedarse en casa, Sadara estaba en una misión fuera de la villa y tenía miedo de que Sasuke entrase por aquella puerta

Se duchó, vistió y salió de casa con la intención de ir a un bar en el centro, sabía que Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Chouji, Kurenai, Shizune y demás estarían allí.

Entró en el bar y todos iban algo pasados de sake, aunque aguantaban bastante bien. La saludaron amistosamente y charlaron y bebieron hasta tarde.

-Bueno, creo que voy a fumar fuera- expuso la Yamanaka

-Te acompaño – Sakura e Ino salieron a fuera y se encendieron un cigarrillo cada una

-Creía que Sasuke volvía hoy

-Y así es, no sé dónde está.

\- ¿Tan mal estáis?

-Eso parece, Sadara no vuelve hasta dentro de un par de días, imagino que Sasuke volverá para entonces, creo que vamos a aguantar así hasta que haga los exámenes Chunnin - Ino no sabía muy bien que contestarle, pero Sakura la sacó del apuro- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal con Sai?

-Bien, no tengo queja

\- ¿E Inojin?

-Quiere ser ninja médico, estamos pensando en tener otro – sonrió – no sé si es buen momento, pero quería contártelo

Sakura le siguió en la sonrisa y la abrazó – Claro que me encanta oírlo, me alegra Ino


	6. Jiraiya

Jiraiya

Estaba borracho, las copas con Sasuke no le habían sentado bien, se acordó de Tsunade y de Kakashi, ambos bebían bastante y más aún cuando eran Hokages, ahora lo entendía. El alcohol les permitía evadirse de la carga que soportaban por lo menos hasta que se les pasara el efecto de aquel preciado líquido.

Caminaba hacia su casa, aún era de noche, pero faltaba poco para el amanecer. En la calle no había nadie.

\- ¿Borracho? - preguntó una voz a su espalda

Se giró, era Sakura, se paró para que ella la alcanzase - ¿Y tú?

-Borracha – dijo Sakura. Ambos rieron y charlaron hasta que llegaron a casa de Sakura

-Buenas noches- se despidió el rubio

Ella sonrió y le besó en los labios – Sadara no está y no siento la presencia de Sasuke – dijo abriendo la puerta

Naruto le devolvió el beso y entró en la casa, siguieron besándose hasta que llegaron al dormitorio. Entonces él paró.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto ella

\- Sasuke me ha preguntado si me acuesto contigo

\- ¿Qué?

-Le he dicho que si

Se quedaron en silencio

-Sakura yo…. no sé qué le voy a decir a Hinata, no tengo ni idea de que decirle a Hinata, y tampoco creo que encuentre el valor de hacer lo correcto. Soy el Hokage no puedo dejarla

-Lo se

\- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – se sentó en la cama, ella lo siguió

-No tengo ni idea, pero estoy harta de fingir, de fingir que estoy con Sasuke delante de todo el mundo, y sobre todo de Sadara

\- ¿Vas a dejarlo?

-si

\- ¡Mamá! – Sakura se despertó, nerviosa, Sadara estaba en la puerta de su habitación, se giró y comprobó que Naruto no estaba, se habría ido a casa cuando ella se quedó dormida. Solía hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, era el Hokage. - ¿qué es esto? – preguntó la pequeña Uchiha señalando la caja de metal con el nombre de Tsunade inscrito en ella.

Sakura se puso una camiseta grande y ropa interior y se levantó – algo en lo que estoy trabajando, creía que llegarías mañana

-lo sé, pero hemos acabado antes la misión, ya le hemos dado el reporte al Hokage- informó Sadara orgullosa de que su equipo fuese tan productivo.

Sakura sonrió ante el orgullo de su hija y ambas fueron a la cocina a desayunar. Una vez desayunada, duchada y vestida le propuso a su hija ir a ver a los Yamanaka a lo que Sadara no se negó.

Entraron en la casa de Ino, como líder de su clan, vivía en la mansión del clan Yamanaka, a Sadara le gustaba aquella casa, tenía espacios de entrenamiento, estaba a las afueras, era tranquila y enorme.

Inoichi salió a darles la bienvenida y el y Sadara se fueron a competir al campo de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué querías? -le preguntó Ino

-El Hokage me ha dado esto, es una caja de recuerdos, se usaba en…

-Sí, se lo que es – interrumpió Ino cogiendo la caja – son muy raras, mi padre me enseñó a usarlas – dijo mientras inspeccionaba aquella reliquia

\- ¿puedes abrirla?

-Puedo, pero … Sakura, no creo que a Tsunade-sama le haga mucha gracia que veamos unos recuerdos que ella desconoce, es su vida, es ella quien debería ver esto, no nosotras

-Lo sé, pero fue Shizune quien la encontró, le da miedo que pueda contener algo que la desestabilice, desde la muerte de Jiraiya no ha estado muy bien, y ahora que parece haberse asentado…

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga ahora?

-Sí, pero será mejor avisar a Shizune e ir a ver a Naruto, ellos también quieren verlo.

Sadara y Sakura comieron con los Yamanaka y las kunoichis fueron a la oficina de Naruto.

-Ábrela – ordenó el séptimo a Ino

Ella asintió y abrió la caja aplicando algo de chakra en su exterior. Luego conectó la mente de los cuatro, para que pudiesen ver el recuerdo.

Tsunade estaba en el jardín de una pequeña choza al lado de un lago miraba al horizonte. Tenía unos 16 años.

\- ¿Se pondrá bien? -preguntó Jiraiya, que acababa de llegar con lo que parecía iba a ser la comida del día, un ciervo.

-Sí, solo son rasguños, podrá caminar mañana a la mañana, volveremos a la villa.

-Me alegra oírlo.

Jiraiya preparó la cena en el exterior, cenaron y se metieron en el interior, había dos habitaciones y Orochimaru estaba descansando en una, le cerraron la puerta, para no molestarle.

-Yo hago la primera guardia, duerme tu si quieres – le dijo Jiraiya

-No tengo sueño

Él sonrió – estás rara ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada – no parecía apetecerle hablar

-Está bien – el futuro Sannin se sentó en el sofá y la senju le siguió, sentándose a su lado y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Sí que estás rara

-Quédate así ¿Vale?

Jiraiya la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y asintió con la cabeza. Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que él interrumpió el silencio – hime… no quiero volver – ella se incorporó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, como pidiendo una explicación, gesto que él entendió – a un campo de batalla

-Ni yo

\- Hoy … - quería seguir, pero le dolía

-lo sé -ella no necesitaba explicaciones, habían perdido a 10 ninjas de Konoha aquel día, cuatro eran niños recién nombrados gennin, y 3 eran muy amigos suyos.

Jiraiya estaba tenso, apretaba su mandíbula y sus manos, no le gustaba presenciar tanta muerte, sobre todo cuando eran los suyos los que morían. Tsunade se dio cuenda y se medio incorporó para darle un beso en la mejilla y él giró la cara después de recibirlo. Estaban cerca. Se besaron.

De pronto ya no estaban allí, Tsunade parecía algo mayor, aunque no demasiado, estaban en una fiesta, había mucha música y ruido, era en una mansión.

-Hola Tsunade-hime – la saludó un ninja y un par de kunoichis.

Tsunade entró dentro y se encontró a Orochimaru con dos kunoichis y otro ninja en el salón, este la vio entrar y señaló hacia arriba con la cabeza. Ella se subió unas escaleras y llegó al piso de arriba, de repente se abrió una puerta y Jiraiya salió de ella., una vez en el pasillo la música se cerró tras de sí.

-Hime! ¡Hola! – la saludó abrazándola, sonreía

-Hola -Saludó ella. Estaba seria – tenemos que hablar

Entraron en una de las habitaciones para estar a solas, Tsunade se sentó en la cama y Jiraiya la siguió sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - estaba preocupado, ella no había sonreído desde que la vio

-ha caído un escuadrón entero en el país de la lluvia, nos envían allí

¿A Sarutobi-sensei…?

-A él no, está en la frontera norte

-Joder- dijo resoplando y tumbándose en la cama

-Sí, Joder… -ella lo imitó

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando el techo, hasta que Jiraiya giró su cabeza en dirección de Tsunade, ella notó su mirada y lo emuló.

-Te quiero – soltó él

Ella sonrió- solo echamos un polvo volviendo de una misión hace como un año ¿Cuándo vas aceptar que no hubo nada más? – dijo mientras se medió incorporaba, apoyando sus codos en la cama.

-No lo sé, estoy borracho, pero, aun así- la imitó en su movimiento hasta que sus frentes se tocaron

\- ¿Cuándo vas a darte por vencido? – preguntó con cierta despreocupación y sin inmutarse por la cercanía del Sannin

\- ¿Cuándo me digas porqué has salido, directa del despacho de Hokage con esa jugosa información y has vendido a contármela a mí? – cuestionó pausado

\- Creía que te gustaría saberlo

\- ¿El qué? ¿Qué nos envían al frente? Me lo iba a decir mañana Hokage-sama de todas formas

Tsunade sonrió y lo besó

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Inquirió Naruto a Ino

\- No, pero es arriesgado ver más, estas cajas están hechas para que los recuerdos le sean devueltos a su dueño, nosotros no podemos ver más sin arriesgarnos a perder todos los recuerdos almacenados, pero Tsunade puede verlos todos

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio

\- Bueno, por lo menos nos hemos quitado las dudas sobre lo de Jiraiya – casi bromeó Sakura

Naruto la miró y sonrió - ¿Crees que debemos enseñárselo Shizune?

\- Supongo, no parece que haya nada perturbador en ellos

\- Una relación de hace 50 años con un excompañero que ahora está muerto por una misión que tú le encargaste no te parece por lo menos no se … ¿difícil de digerir? – cuestionó la Yamanaka

\- Es mejor haber amado y haber perdido… -replicó Shizune – en cualquier caso, me ha llegado un mensaje de Tsunade-sama, está de camino.


	7. Sakura

**Sakura**

-Tenemos que hablar- Sakura se había quedado después de que Shizune e Ino saliesen del despacho del Hokage

Naruto no dijo nada, levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de ella.

-No puedo seguir así Naruto, No puedo fingir que estoy con Sasuke, pero tampoco puedo fingir que no me acuesto contigo- esperaba que el dijese algo, pero se quedó callada mirándola, como esperando a que acabase su discurso- Naruto… o yo o Hinata

Apretó la mandíbula, desde la noche anterior sabía que Sakura le daría un ultimátum pronto, aunque no pensó que fuese a ser tan pronto- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué pretendes que responda a eso?

-¿Qué quiero? – Odiaba cuando se ponía así, era como si hubiese olvidado quien es, antes tomaba una decisión sobre algo y la mantenía, pero parecía haberse perdido en aquel camino que un día definió como "su camino del ninja" – A ti

En 10 años, desde su primer "desliz", ninguno de los dos había pronunciado jamás aquellas palabras, y sin embargo ella acababa de pronunciarlas, allí en su despacho. Y, por primera vez en su vida, Naruto Uzumaki no tuvo ni idea de que hacer, o que decir. Tan solo consiguió pronunciar su nombre, y ni siquiera con la fuerza que le hubiese gustado, no, en su lugar salió un susurro de su boca prácticamente inaudible para ella – Sakura…

-Mira, cuando acaben los chunnin ya lo habré dejado con Sasuke, tienes hasta entonces para decirme algo, o nada – pausa, no quería finiquitar aquella relación – pero Naruto, si no me dices nada, si no la dejas, se acabó.

Cuando ella salió del despacho él giró la silla sobre sí mismo y contempló la maravillosa vista que le ofrecía aquel despacho, nunca se había considerado una persona de pocas palabras precisamente, pero últimamente se veía incapaz de pronunciar demasiadas. Sonrió pensando que sería culpa de las largas borracheras acompañado de Sasuke, pero su sonrisa desapareció al encontrar al verdadero culpable: él, él mismo y sus mentiras, él mismo y su doble vida.

Él y su infelicidad.

Porque no era feliz, no lo era desde el día en el que nació Boruto.

Suspiró, quería a sus hijos, pero el día en que nació su hijo una parte de él desapareció. Al principio creyó que aquello era a lo que llamaban madurar, pero, luego se dio cuenta. No era madurar, era condenarse a una vida lejos de Sakura.

Su mente empezó a divagar, a recorrer tiempos pasados, momentos pasados, vidas pasadas.

Tenía 22 años, estaba de misión junto con Sakura, no era nada peligroso, tan solo una aburrida misión diplomática que Kakashi no tenía intención de realizar por sí mismo. Estaban en el país de la lluvia, en un lujoso Hotel a las afueras de Amegakure. Acababan de volver de una de las cenas más tediosas en las que ninguno de los dos ninjas se había visto envuelto jamás.

Estaban borrachos, faltaba poco para el amanecer, y les había costado llegar a su Hotel. Sakura había logrado abrir la puerta de su habitación y Naruto la siguió con la firme intención de dormir en el sofá de la Haruno.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella algo preocupada al darse cuenta de que había entrado.

-Voy a dormir en tu sofá

-¿Qué?

-No soy capaz de abrir la puerta de mi habitación – explicó medio sonriendo

Ella lo imitó en el gesto – te ayudaría, pero mi cama está tan cerca

-¿se puede saber qué haces? – Preguntó Kurama, sacado al Hokage de sus pensamientos.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza – a veces me olvido de que estás ahí

-Lo se

-Kurama… ¿Qué hago?

-Es simple, elije.

-Eso no es nada simple.

-Claro que lo es, elije Naruto, una vida con Hinata, una mujer a la que no quieres, a la que casi ni ves, lo que, por si no te habías dado cuenta, está provocando que casi no veas a tus hijos tampoco, o una vida con Sakura, probablemente con el clan Hyuga tocándote las narices a cada paso que des en el trabajo.

\- No son buenas opciones – resopló

-No, es lo que tiene haberse casado con la Hyuuga en primer lugar, te lo advertí.

-lo se

-No, no lo sabes, no sabes a cuantos he visto cometer los mismos errores que tu Naruto, hombres y mujeres viviendo vidas que no querían solo porque creían hacer lo correcto.


	8. Tsunade

-Buenos días Quinta!- casi gritaron los guardianes de la gran puerta de Konoha al verla

-Buenos días- Tsunade y A devolvieron el saludo

Paseaban por la calle principal de la villa, todo parecía tranquilo.

-No tenías porqué acompañarme- le dijo Tsunade a A.

-lo sé, pero me apetece ver Konoha, y a Naruto, pareces molesta.

-No es eso…

-¿Triste?

-Aún no

Ambos llegaron al final de aquella gran avenida, y entraron en el edificio del Hokage, para llegar a su despacho. Al hacerlo, Naruto estaba secando en su silla, mientras Shizune se encontraba de pie junto con Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru.

Todos se saludaron muy cordialmente.

-¿y bien?- Preguntó Naruto

-Tenemos información- dijo A.

La quinta y el viejo Raikage se lo contaron todo a Naruto.

-Bien, aunque no me hace ninguna gracia tener que ocultárselo a Gaara

-Naruto es… - intentó explicar Shikamaru

-lo se - lo interrumpió - pero sigue sin parecerme bien. - hizo una pausa - Bien, A, ya que te has molestado en venir, quiero que vuelvas a decirle al Raikage que Konoha cumplirá. Tsunade, necesito que te quedes unos días, hay alguien que quiero que veas y… algo también.

-Naruto quiero irme lo antes posible

-Y te prometo que así será- sentenció el líder sin darle demasiado margen de maniobra a la que una vez ocupó su puesto - A, si no te importa, Shikamaru te acompañará a tu habitación, necesito hablar con Tsunade.

-Porsupuesto- contestó él antes de abandonar la habitación con el Nara.

-¿y bien?- preguntó la quinta extrañada de que Ino, Sakura y Shizune aún permanecieran en la habitación.

Naruto sacó la cajita con el nombre de la senju escrita.

-¿La reconoces? - preguntó el rubio

Tsunade se acercó para poder observar con claridad aquel extraño objeto - es una caja de recuerdos, se usaban en la guerra, ¿es mía? ¿aún los tiene?

-Si - respondió Shizune

-¿los habeis…?

-Solo una parte- aclaró la Yamanaka- lo suficiente como para saber de que van

-y ¿de que van? no veo como los detalles una misión de hace 50 años sean relevantes ahora

Se quedaron en silencio, Naruto se levantó de aquella silla y abrazó a Tsunade - Ino, Shizune vámonos.

-¿que pasa aquí? - preguntó la rubia

-Son de Jiraiya- aclaró Sakura una vez los otros tres abandonaron la sala

-¿Que?

-Son recuerdos de Jiraiya

-Eso es… - La mente de Tsunade divagaba, ¿recuerdos de Jiraiya? ¿Que clase de recuerdos? ¿Porqué se los habían extraído? ¿Como era posible? Cogió la caja e intentó abrirla, pero entonces las luces se apagaron, todo estaba negro, se había caído al suelo, pero no era consciente de ello.

-Hola Tsunade- saludó una voz

-¿Tío? ¿Segundo?

-Si, soy yo, y si estoy aquí, es por el chacra que deposité en ti hace años.

-¿porqué?

-Porque sabía que algún día encontrarías esa caja, la caja de tus recuerdos, si la abres, descubrirás cosas de ti misma que ni tu misma sabías, pero también me odiarás por ello, y, probablemente a Konoha.

-Yo no podría odiar a Konoha

-¿No lo hiciste ya cuando tenias que ir a la guerra?

-no la odiaba

-si, lo hacías. Han pasado ya casi 50 años, espero que hayas aprendido a perdonar Tsunade, porque si de verdad abres esa caja, lo necesitarás.


	9. Hinata

¿Que coño ha pasado? - Inquirió mas que preguntó el Hokage

No lo sé, la llevamos al hospital después de que se desmayase, la dejamos 10 minutos sola y desapareció Naruto, no se que responderte, se fue por su propio pie - le respondió Sakura

¿La caja? - preguntó Shizune

No está - respondió Ino

Tsunade es mayorcita, Naruto, si se ha ido es por algo - argumento la Haruno

Naruto se fue, no quería discutir, y menos con Sakura, desde que le dio aquel ultimátum era como si le molestara verla, su cabeza daba vueltas cuando aquella cabellera rosa asomaba. Comenzó a caminar, tenía a un par de kage Bushins haciendo papeleo, no le apetecía mucho trabajar ese día. Se fue a casa.

No había nadie, la casa estaba vacía, Hinata se habría ido con la pequeña Himawari y Boruto estaría de misión o entrenando. subió las escaleras, entró en su habitación, había una cama enorme. Pensó en Hinata ¿Como es que con las veces que no había dormido en aquel lugar ella no había preguntado nunca nada?

No quería saberlo.

Sonrió, se dio cuenta, su mujer ya lo sabía.

Escuchó el sonido de una puerta. - ¡hola! ¿Naruto?

-¡Hola! - saludó él.

-Creía que tenias mucho trabajo - explicó Hinata subiendo las escaleras para estar junto a él

-y lo tengo, pero quería hablar contigo

ella sonrió - ¿de que? - preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta para ir al baño. Hinata tenía el pelo largo, le tapaba el cuello, pero al girarse se le entreveía una pequeña mancha que no concordaba con el color pálido de la piel de la Hyuuga.

No se había dado cuenta de lo de Sakura, ella tampoco dormía allí demasiadas noches.

Su mente empezó a divagar, ¿quien? ¿quien se tiraba a su mujer? y entonces tuvo un flashback.

¿sasuke? el que ni se inmutó cuando le dijo que se acostaba con Sakura? Podría ser.

Entonces pensó en otra persona Kiba, no, él estaba con aquella chica… ¿como se llamaba? Tamaki.

Era Sasuke. Tenía que ser él, ¿Quién coño aparte de él tendría los cojones de follarse a la mujer del Hokage de Konoha en su cara?

-¿Te acuestas con Sasuke? - Lo preguntó casi sin querer.

Hinata, que estaba apunto de abrir la puerta del baño, se quedó paralizada, no se lo esperaba, hacía semanas que no estaba a solas con él en una habitación ¿Y le preguntaba aquello? ¿así? ¿De repente? Aquel no era el Naruto del que ella se había enamorado, no era el ninja que iba gritando por ahí que el sería el próximo Hokage.

No - respondió seca, cortante mientras se daba lentamente la vuelta - con Sasuke no

No esperaba tener aquella conversación aquel día, solo iba a pasar por casa cambiarse e ir a recoger a Himawari a la escuela. No obstante, tampoco quería retrasarla más, iba a hablar, pero entonces.

Quiero el divorcio - dijo Naruto casi sin pensar

Bien, lo tendrás - respondió triste, esperaba que él se cabrease, que reaccionase de alguna manera, la que fuera, pero ¿eso? ¿así? sin más, divorcio.


End file.
